infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Introduction (Infamous 2)
Introduction, also known as Leaving Empire City, is the first mission of inFamous 2.inFamous 2 Description Introduction Right after the first comic cutscene, Cole is seen talking to Zeke on board a boat, about their travel down to New Marais. Kuo joins the discussion, informing them of the seriousness of the matter before she is interrupted by a huge explosion. Cole, despite Kuo's disagreement, jumps off the boat and begins running in the direction of the explosion. The Mission The explosion reveals the Beast that Cole has to defeat. After the battle, Cole must run back to the boat as the pier starts breaking up. Almost reaching the boat, the Beast returns and plucks Cole out of the air as he tries to jump back on board. The fight costs Cole all his resources and he falls exhausted into the water. Walkthrough Towards danger Cole lands on the harbor, then he must look up and then turn to the left. Afterwards, he must run towards the danger, and as he gets close, he must attack the Beast. Fighting the Beast Cole must simply stay on the harbor and avoid falling into the water, while at the same time attacking the Beast. By surviving for an amount of time, he will get the opportunity to hit the Beast with an Ionic Storm. After doing so, he must escape the harbor, run back to the boat and jump. The Beast will then grab Cole with his gravity defying powers. The protagonist fires his lightning bolts at him and eventually ends the Beast with an Ionic Storm, though only severely injuring him. Gallery inFAMOUS-2-Beast-Trailer.jpg Archer_sq5.jpg|The destruction of Archer Square. Beast_tutfight.jpg| Video Walkthrough Video:InFamous 2 Walkthrough Part 1: Introduction - Leaving Empire City Trivia * The dialogue of the civilians varies on which save data the player imported from his or her inFamous game save. ** Good: The crowd will be happy to see Cole and exclaim that "Justice will be served!". This will also be heard if no data was imported. ** Evil: The crowd will fear Cole and warn everyone while begging for mercy. * During the mission itself, the scar on Cole's face will be present, but in some parts of the cutscene that follows there will be no scar. * If saved data from the evil story was imported, later reviewing the following cutscenes, Cole's lightning will be red. * The destruction caused by the Beast had wiped out Empire City, which was later known as the Empire Event. * Cole's outfit is the same as the original inFamous (with slight differences), yet in the beginning of inFamous 2 his sling bag is different. * Cole is at his most powerful mode in this mission, mainly because he has unlimited Battery Cores, and his arms are emitting electricity. * If one looks at the boat that exploded from The Beast, seconds later, the fire will be gone and some people can be visible on board as if it never happened. * At first, when Cole jumps to the boat, the AMP is partially visible on his back. ** This was corrected a month or so after the release of inFamous 2. * Through a glitch, Empire City can be revisited. References Category:Missions Category:Beast Category:InFamous 2 Category:InFamous 2 Story Missions